Delbert and Amelia
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: This is just a little Demelia story that I made for my favorite couple in my favorite movie. It's rated T for some cusing. Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet. If I did, there would have been a second.
1. Chapter 1

"Resume your posts. We carry on." Even as Amelia said the words she felt the tears coming.

_I have to get out of here now. _She thought. _I can't let them see the tears._

She started to head to her stateroom. She was almost there when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." said a voice, "I'll be in my room if you need anyone to talk too..."

She felt the hand slip off her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see Delbert walking away from her and toward his room. She watched Delbert for awhile before resuming her walk to her stateroom.

She locked the door behind her, and just let the tears flow.

_Why did Arrow have to die, and not me?_ She thought.

Then another thought hit her.

_Why was Delbert so considerate? _She thought. _Are fucking daft women? It's because he cares for you._

_What are you saying...thinking...whatever! He can't care for me after I've taunted, and disgraced him. All I've done is make him look like a blooming idiot!_

_Go talk to him...you'll see._

Amelia decided she would talk to him. Just to prove herself.

Back in Delbert's room

Delbert was getting out of the shower trying to decide what to wear incase the Captain did come talk to him.

_Why would she talk to_ you? He thought._ You are a wimp just like your father said!_

And he was right. His father was right. He was a wimp and no more. And before he could continue the door opened suddenly.

Amelia never knocks before entering because it's her ship, so why not? Now she had a reason. When she entered the room she found Delbert with his underwear down. He immediatly pulled his underwear up at the newcomer, but it was to late Amelia had already saw "it". They both stood there. Turning redder than Scroop. After a few minutes Amelia quickly left retreating to her stateroom. Not willing to talk to anyone that asked why she was in a rush.

_You fucking daft woman! You should have knocked! He probably thinks you're some pervert trying to find all of her crew with their pants down!_ She thought.

After trying to occupy her thoughts with other images instead of poor Delbert. Then she heard a knock on her stateroom door.

"Come in."

Delbert came into the room _fully_ dressed.

"I-uh umm w-wanted to uh see if you n-n-need anything- or..."

"I'm sorry Delbert I came to talk about Arrow...and such" Amelia interupted. She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"It's okay..." he said. "Now about Arrow..."

**I Know this probably sucks and you all ended before reading the whole thing but why not...**


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia couldn't believe it. She was actually spilling her guts out to the bumbling Docter. She was wondering how he got her to do it.

"So...you and Arrow were...a couple I presume?" Asked Delbert nervously. He didn't want to cross any sacred grounds.

This caught Amelia unprepared. She never had feelings for Arrow. Infact, Arrow was her brother-in-law. She had hooked her sister up with Arrow after Arrow had saved her life. Ofcourse, her sister had died a few years after giving a miscarriage to a Arrow's would-be son.

"No. Not at all. Arrow was my brother." She replied with a little more snap then she had intended.

_Brother_ thought Delbert_ how in hell is he her brother? _Delbert thought. _It's impossible for a rock-like creature to be born in a full-blooded Feline family._

"Your...brother?" Delbert asked curiously.

"In-law, anyways" She replied. "But he felt like my true brother in everyway. Once he even saved my life..."

_Oh, that makes sense.._"Go ahead. Tell the story. I'm intrigued."

Amelia smiled. _ who actually listens..._

" Well, Arrow and I were stranded in the middle of the war..."

**"We need to move the flanks now, Captain." said Arrow.**

**"Alright! Alright! We can move sotheast to their homebase, and work down toward their lower ranks."**

**"Are you sure, Captain, that plan is risky."**

**"Either follow my instructions, or be demoted."**

**"Okay, Captain, lets go."**

**45 minutes later.**

**Amelia gets stabbed from behind.**

**"Ahhh"**

**She passes out. Amelia wakes up a week later in a hospital room.**

**"What the fuck...Where am I?"**

**"The hospital, Captain."**

**Amelia turns to see Arrow at her bedside.**

**"What happened? Did we win?"**

**"Yes. After you K. I led us to victory, and carried you to the hospital."**

**"Why thank you, Arrow. It seems I owe you my life..."**

**"**We were friends ever since..."

Delbert smiled. It really was a good story.

"Well, I must get going, Captain. Goodnight."

"Please, Delbert. When we're alone call me Amelia."

Well, Delbert was taken back by this.

"A-Alright, Ca- uh Amelia. Goodnight.

"Goodnight, Delbert." Amelia smiled.

_Goodnight indeed..._

**Well that's only if anyone else is interested in these. Please R&R. Also give me ideas. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Delbert was looking at the stars from the ship. They were so much more beautiful in person than through his telescope. Then he heard a board creek. He turned around, and saw nothing. Shrugging it off he turned back around to continue gazing at the stars. But instead of the stars he came nose-to-nose with Amelia. Startling Delbert and making him jump back in confusion.

"Boo!" She said with a sly smile.

"Aaaahhhh!" He screamed. "Damn, Captain. How do you do that!"

"A girls gotta have secrets doesn't she, and please Amelia would suffice."

"Well, Amelia, you could make them less jumpy..." he muttered.

"But what would be the fun in that?" she said smugly.

"Well, is there a reason you came out?" inquired the doctor.

"Ah, yes Delbert. In fact, there is." She said. "Would you like to accompany me for tea tomorrow?"

_Is she asking me out on a date _thought Delbert. _Surely not...would she..._

At the same time Amelia was thinking

_Come on, come on. Say yes to the date..._

"I-I'd be honored, Amelia." he stuttered.

"Great! It's a date, then" She said obviously proud of herself. Then walked away leaving a very dumb-founded Delbert.

**The Next Day**

"Ah, Good Morning Delbert. I see you're ready for our tea." Amelia said cheerily.

"Yes, Amelia I am ready, and good morning to you too." he replied.

"Well, if you give me a second I shall grab the necessities to make the tea."

"Alright."

Amelia hopped up on the shelves, reaching to grab the tea when she instantly saw a spider.

"SPIDER!" she screamed jumping backwards. Which when you're up high is not a good idea. She instantly fell...landing right on top of a curious Dr. Doppler. Amelia clutched Delbert's neck asif it would get her away from the spider.

"Ow..." said Delbert.

Amelia suddenly realized that she was still on Delbert digging her claws into the skin on the back of Delbert's neck.

"O-Oh my goodness...I-I'm so sorry, Delbert. It's just there was a spider..and I got scared..and...and" she stopped interrupted my Delbert's eyes and the closeness between them. They both leaned in their faces now barely an inch apart-

"PIRATES!" Yelled Jim who suddenly burst into the room.

"We gotta get out of-" Jim then actually saw the Doctor and Captain on top each other and their heads barely an inch apart.

"Whoa. I didn't like interrupt or something, did I?" he asked awkwardly.

Amelia immediatley pulled away with Delbert picking himself up, too.

_A tad bit early _Amelia thought. _you'll regret this later._

"No, Jim. We're fine." Delbert said obviously embaressed.

Amelia nodded. "Pirates on my ship. I'll see they all hang."

"Doctor. Familiar with these?" amelia asked tossing Delbert a blaster pistol.

"Well I've seen-well I've read-" Delbert started but was interrupted by a shot from the gun that hit a globe near Amelia's head.

"Uh, no. Not at all."

Amelia rolled her eyes.

_Gotta protect him, too. _She thought. _Fucking great._

She shot a hole in the floor and ran like bloody hell.

"To the long boats quickly." She commanded. After sealing the door and opening the hatch she flipped in the long boat while reloading her gun.

Then all hell broke loose. The pirates broke in and released fire.

"Chew on this you puss filled boils!"

Then quickly Delbert released fire knocking out 3 pirates.

"Did you actually aim for that?"

"You know actually I did.?.?" He said surprised he'd hit his target.

Finally Her and the Doctor shot the ropes as Jim jumped in.

Next thing Amelia knew she heard

"Laserball at 12 'o clock!" and a seairng pain in her side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now let's takea look at that..." said Delbert.

This caught Amelia completely of guard. No one had ever have a reason to lift up her shirt. And she made sure of it. She was definatly not willing to start today.

_He's just checking to make sure you're unharmed. _She thought. _SHUT UP! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?_

"I'm fine, Delbert. As I said '_A cup of tea and I'll be right as rain'"_

"Well, Amelia, we don't have tea so we have to go with medics."

"Fine, Delbert, but only look at what you need to. No more, no less. If I see you cast a glance at anything you shouldn't then the entire length of my boot will go up your ass." She said sharply with an amused smile as she watched Delbert's red face pale.

"I-I w-w-wouldn't dream o-of it, Cap-uh...um Amelia. Now," He cleared his throat to talk. "If you would please undo your shirt so I can examine the wound."

Amelia listened to Delbert and removed all her shirts except one. Which she allowed Delbert to lift high enough to see the wound. She watched him examine her.

_God she's so beautiful._ He thought._ Her skin is smooth as silk...Snap out of it Delbert! focus on the wound only!...Uh-oh..._

"Amelia."

"Yes, Delbert?"

"Uh-I-um you see th-there's this-um-"

"Just spit it out!" She said.

He cleared his throat several times before speaking.

"There is a piece of shrapnel going through your b-bra and into your side. Basically what I'm saying is, I-I need to undo your b-b-bra."

Amelia blinked.

_Is asking to undo my bra? _She thought.

"W-Well, Delbert. I told you '_No more, no less.'_ So if that's the case go ahead." Even though her voice was calm, she was still turning every shade of red.

Delbert nodded. Not making eye-contact with the captain, He undid her bra, and took a deep breath.

_Here goes the hard part._ He thought.

As he was working he heard a rumbling sound. He stopped his work, and looked around.

"Captain, do you hear that?"

"It's nothing please continue, Delbert."

Delbert shrugged and continued trying to pull the shrapnel out. When he heard it again. He listened and realized the Captain was making the noise.

"Why, Amelia. I do believe you're purring. Even in our current situation." He said with a sly/smug grin.

"Are you done yet?" She asked obviously irratated at being found out.

With one last pull the shrapnel came out.

"Yes. Now I'll patch it up." Which he did as well as give her a arm rest so she didn't rest her arm on the still sore wound.

"Guys, I found a place!" said Jim coming through the bushes. After telling the story and introducing B.E.N. they all stood except the Captain.

"I think I'll need help..." She said.

"Alright." Delbert said, and he swept her off her feet. Cradling her in his arms.

"We're all set, Jim. Lead the way." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia had fallen asleep in Delbert's arm. She was now waking up, and in time too. They had finally arrived at the hideout. The robot called B.E.N. was saying something about dusting when he saw Delbert and Amelia.

"Aww, I find old fashion romance adorable. Don't you?" he said. "How about a drink for the happy couple?"

"Oooh. Oh. Uh. No. We don't drink." replied Delbert. "And- uh we're not a couple." He said smiling shyly at Amelia. Who gave him a sly grin.

_Not yet. _She thought. _Not yet..._

Then all of the sudden B.E.N. shouted.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S MORE OF YOUR BUDDIES! OVER HERE FELLAS!"

Then the shots went. They were shot until

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! JIMBO! IF IT'S ALRIGHT WITH THE CAPTAIN, I'D LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU." yelled Silver's voice.

"Here to bargin for the map, no doubt. That- Aah!" Amelia started, but was cut off by a sharp pain.

"Captain." comanded Delbert.

"Then that means," started Jim. "that he thinks we still have it."

Jim left to talk to Silver. Several minutes later Amelia asked,

"How do you think it's going"

"IF I DON'T GET THAT MAP BY DAWN TOMARA, I'LL BLAST YA ALL TO KINGDOM COME!" yelled Silver.

"That's reassuring." said Delbert.

Amelia let out a little chuckle. Something she hadn't done in years. Then she fell unconsicous.

When she awoke she decided to say something.

"We must...stay together, and...and..."

"AND WHAT!" yelled Delbert. "WHAT! WE MUST STAY TOGETHER AND WHAT!"

"Doctor...you have... wonderful eyes..." she said then slipped back into unconsicousness.

"SHE'S LOST HER MIND!"

When she awoke she saw Delbert standing by the enterance with a gun in hand. Taking watch incase the pirates wanted an early visit. Amelia looked around noticing they were the only ones there.

_Where in bloody hell has Mr. Hawkins, Morph, and B.E.N. run off to._

_"_Delbert" she said.

He turned abruptly,and smiled then got up and walked over to her. Sitting down next to her.

"Yes, Amelia?"

"Where did the others go off to?"

"They left through that portal over there to get the map back."

"That kid never listens. I'm surprised he's not in jail" she said.

"Well, he didn't come from an ideal family." Delbert replied.

"Oh yeah, Doctor! I had a bad family and look at me."

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad..." he said unsure.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE DOCTOR!" She screamed. "I WAS BEAT EVERYDAY, AND HAD MY EVERY FLAW POINTED OUT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?"

For several moments there was silence. Then finally Delbert said

"Yes...I know exactly what that's like..."


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia was taken back.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. I remember it all only to well..."

**Delbert was walking home from school. He was a straight A+ student. Which ofcourse meant he was picked on after school. He already had bruises from the school kids , but his father would break bones. He was finally home.**

**_Here it goes. _****He thought.**

**"DELBERT, YOU WIMPY GIRL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" yelled his father.**

**"I-I was b-b-beat up, again." he said.**

**"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS TO WIMPS AND LOSERS! YOU EMBARESSMENT YOU AREN'T MY SON. YOU'RE YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER'S SON!"**

**His father then grabbed his beating stick, and beat Delbert until he was numb.**

**"That should teach you." He then left Delbert lying on the floor tears streaming his son's face.**

"I was 13 when I finally ran away. I stowed away to Montressor, and stayed in an orphanage there. Never looked back since." Delbert finished his eyes misty.

Amelia's eyes were misty, too. She never knew anyone else with a story similar to her own.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know."

"No...it's fine. It feels good to let it out to someone I can trust."

Amelia smiled. He said he could trust her.

"Well, it's good to know I'm someone you could trust, Delbert."

Delbert squirmed a bit. He was obviously uncomfortable about something.

"Um...Amelia?"

"Yes?"

"Could you-uh-close your eyes for a second I really need to pee..." he said embarassed.

"Ofcourse, Delbert." She said then with a sly grin said, "Although, it's not like I would see something I haven't seen before."

Delbert turn as red as red could be.

"So you did see..._it..."_

Amelia just smiled. "Alright I'll close my eyes. You should know you have 3 minutes before I open my eyes again..."

With that Delbert hopped up, and quickly looked for something to pee in. Finally he finished.

"You're lucky. You had 5 seconds left." Amelia smirked.

"Well, if I didn't know better I'd say you're hitting on me." Delbert returned.

Amelia leaned toward Delbert.

"You have no proof of that."

Delbert leaned in till they were a lips distance apart.

"I can always get it."

With that they closed the distance separating them. It was the most compassionate kiss that either had ever had.

"Why ain't that sweet?"

They turned to see Silver entering the hideout.

**Aw Crap. Silver couldn't you have waited until they did it? Oh well, R&R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ah_ Crap..._thought Amelia. _I didn't realize that I was in a bloody hell..._

"So sorry to interup' but I got'a treasure to find." continued Silver. "Tie 'em up."

The crew took a step closer, but Delbert had already found his way to the gun.

"Another step and I'll blast your feet off!" he said.

The crew stopped for a second. They tried to think it over, and decided to just get them. Which was a mistake because Delbert let off a few rounds and shot some unlucky pirate's foot. The crew rushed Delbert and Silver slapped him hard enough to make him fall and drop the gun.

"DELBERT!" yelled Amelia. She was about to go to his aid, but some pirates grabbed her and tied them both up.

"Now Cap'n. Where be Jimbo and my map. I need it." Silver said.

"Ha! What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Well, Cap'n. We got ways to get ya to talk."

"It doesn't matter how much you torture me. I'll never tell you where Mr. Hawkins or the map is."

Then Silver smiled. It was a smile that sent shivers down Amelia's back.

"Who said it was ye we'd torture?"

Amelia was confused.

_What is he talking about..._ She thought. _There is no one else except..._

Amelia's eyes widend.

"That's right, Cap'n. Your little boyfriend here might want ya to talk."

Amelia turned to see Delbert. He was giving Silver the evil eye. Then he turned to look at her.

"Amelia" he said. "Don't listen to them I'll be fine. I-"

He was cut off by a blow from Silver. He put his head on the ground, and sat there dazed. Ammelia was on the brink of tears. She just culdn't watch Delbert get beat like this.

"Okay, I'll tell you just don't hurt him." she said softly

"Thank ye, Cap'n. I'm happy you could co-operate."

Amelia told them story, and that Jim would be back soon.

"Good. Fellas hider in the shadows, and keep those two quiet. We'll wait for Jimbo to come back."

And not 5 minutes later Jim came out of the portal.

"Doc," he said. "I got the map!"

Silver grabbed the map from Jim coming out of the shadows.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed."

Jim was soon surrounded, and captured.

"Face it, Jim. You're like me. You hate to lose."

He then tried to open the map with no success. Jim just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Open it!" said Silver.

He tossed it to Jim. Jim just stared at him.

"I'd be hurrying if I wereyou." He said getting a gun out and pointing it at the Doc and Captain. Jim reluctantly opened it. A trail came out of the ball.

"Tie 'im up with the others. We-" Silver started but then the trail disappeared. Everyone turned to look at Jim.

"You want the map?" He said. "You're taking me, too."

Silver looked mad, but it turned into admiration.

"We'll take 'em all!"

**Well, you know what they say blah- blah- R&R- blah- blah- bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Delbert and Amelia were tied back to back. They followed the trail as far as the long boat could go. Everyone left except for a fat pirate, and the doc and captain. The pirate looked at them.

"You move me blast you." he said.

The pirate moved to the other end of the boat, and ate who knows what. A,elia was searching for some way out. She came up blank.

_What am I suppose to do? _She thought. _I need a miracle to save Delbert and myself!_

Amelia and Delbert felt the ground shake beneath them. Delbert grabbed Amelia's hand.

"All my life I dreamed of an adventure like this." he said. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't have been more useful to you."

_Is he kidding? He's been very useful. With Arrow's death, the star, and so much more._

"Don't be daft. You've been very useful." she said sincerlily.

"I just feel like such a useless weakling!" he shouted.

Amelia felt Delbert's hand move away from her's, and she had to hold in a whimper.

"With abnomably**(I don't know if this is spelled right.)** thin wrists."

Amelia was about to ask the meaning of this when Delbert spoke.

"Excuse me, brutish pirate?"

The pirate burped and turned his head.

"Yes you. Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny, tiny head? Or is it that your head is too teeny, tiny for your big, fat body?"

_He's gone mad! No man can be that daft! _Amelia thought.

"I pumbel you good!" roared the pirate.

Amelia stiffened. Delbert was about to get hurt again, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes, I'm sure you will. But before you do, I have 1 more question." Delbert said.

Then with a fluent movement of his hands that surprised Amelia, he grabbed the pirate's gun.

"Is this yours?" he asked casualy while pointing the gun at the pirate.

"Uhhh"

"Now if you will please stand still while I untie my friend, or else 'me blast you!'"

Amelia was really proud of Delbert.

"Very good, Doctor!" She said while he untied her.

"Ah, tish tosh, Captain." he said with a sly smile when he finished untieing her. Amelia took her rope, and tied up the pirate. Then out came some more pirates came running out of nowhere. They were all tied up, but the long boat was kind of small.

"Now, Doctor, let's go get my ship, get off this bloody planet, and hang some pirates!"

**Well, I feel bad for those pirates. I'm surprised Cap. Amelia didn't them killed already.**


	9. Chapter 9

After getting the ship, and putting away the pirates, Amelia went to the wheel of the ship. Only to have lost control of it almost immediately. Amelia clutched her side.

"Ah! This bloody ship is too much. If I can't drive who will?" she said.

"Captain!" yelled Delbert from below. "Are you alright up there?"

_Ofcourse!_ she thought. _I'm not the only one here..._

"Well, Doctor, I will be as soon as you come up here, and answer a question of mine!"

Delbert gave her a confused look. Then came up to stand beside the Captain.

"Y-yes?"

"How good are you at driving?"

Delbert paled. He stiffenend his back.

"I-I-I have ne-never driven a ship be-before. If that's what y-you're inquiring." he stuttered.

Amelia secretly thought his stutter was adorable, but she was in no mood right now.

"Doctor, I'll guide you through this. Just listen to me." she snapped.

Delbert couldn't speak he only nodded his head. Afraid he would say something that borders the line of the imbecelic. **;)**

"I'll make this simple..." **(Skipping instuctions because I don't know how to sail a ship. Much less a flying one.)**

After a while Delbert simply got into the hang of it. Yes he still sucks, but that's only to be expected from someone's first get-go. But before they knew it they saw Jim and Silver getting out of the portal, and allowed them aboard. Now they were leaving as fast as the boat could go when a meteor **(or something) **took out a thruster.

"Thrusters working at 30% capacity, Captain!" B.E.N. said.

"30% capacity that means," Delbert did the science. "We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." Looking at the captain. Who was also looking at him with a saddend look.

"We gotta turn around." Jim said.

"What?" Amelia said.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here."

"Um, Jim" Delbert said. "Isn't that portal opened onto a raging inferno!"

"Yeah. But I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a new door."

"Captain, I-I just don't see how this is possible."

"Just list'n to t'e boy!" Silver shouted. He then ran over to Jim, and said some things that were incoherent to the captain's ears. Then Jim left on a make-shift solar surfer.

"Well you heard t'e boy! Get t'is ship turn'd around!" Silver yelled.

Amelia who was a little taken aback by this just decided to go with this. Nothing else they could do anyways.

"Turn for the portal, Doctor."

Delbert looked at her then quickly looked away.

"Aye, Captain."

They followed /Jimbo/Jimmy or whatever they all called him.

"Ok, Doctor. To the right. THE RIGHT!" she yelled at Delbert.

"I KNOW I KNOW! WILL YOU JUST LET ME DRIVE!" HE YELLED BACK.

This also took Amelia back.

_Am I that controling? _she thought. _Or have I lost my control?_

She stood up, and walked over to Delbert.

"Do you still see, Mr. Hawkins?"

"No. Jim disappered in that opening. I-I think he f-fell in..."

"10 seconds to self destruction!" B.E.N. yelled hurridly.

"I'm sorry, Amelia..." Delbert said quietly. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here..."

"I don't blame you, Delbert..." she said.

"5,4,3-"

As B.E.N. said 3 Amelia grabbed Delbert by his collar, and yanked him to her. Then Amelia closed the gap as B.E.N. said 1.

_I'm about to die. Might as well die while kissing the man I love. _She thought.

Then they came out to space. Seeing the spaceport, and leaving the planet behind.

**Well, that's all for now. R&R and what not.**


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia pulled herself away from Delbert. Who was standing there looking shocked. Then after a moments thought they both rushed to each other and shared a celebratory hug. They then realized what they were doing. They looked at each other with shocked expressions then smiled.

_This is going to be a whole lot more interesting._ Amelia thought while staring into his deep brown eyes.

Delbert as the always shy one broke the look first.

"We-um should go con-congratulate Jim." he said.

Amelia who was a little sad that he ruined the moment, nodded in return walking with the doctor to Jim.

"Well done, Jim!" Delbert said first. "Just wait until your mother hears about this!"

After another thought he said,

"Although, we might downplay the life threatening parts."

Amelia decided to talk.

"Completly illudicricous, but extremely effective." she said. **(I think that's how it goes.) **"I'll have to recommend you for the Intersteller Acadamey."

Jim only smiled, and nodded. Amelia stepped back as B.E.N. came to hug Jim. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see the Doctor smiling at her. She returned the smile, and they both watched Jim and B.E.N..

_Life is perfect. _she thought.

"Well, Doctor," she said. "We might want to take the ship off auto-pilot, and get prepared to dock."

He nodded and slipped his hand off her shoulder. Then walked to the wheel. As Amelia instructed him what to do.

_It's all over..._ she thought._ Wait...__**all**__...what will happen to Delbert and me?_

She looked out the side of her eye at Delbert. He was deep in thought about something. She thought best not to push. After a while she realized Silver was gone, and here was Jim coming.

"Mr. Hawkins, where is that damned pirate?"

"He, uh, got away before I could stop him." Jim lied.

"Damnit! That asshole got luck this time, but next time I see him he's a fucking dead man!" Amelia said.

Delbert and Jim stared at her then shrugged it off. They've all had their moments when they just blew up. Plus, she was also a sailor. They arrived at the port. Amelia had gone to her stateroom, so Delbert was going to fetch her. He reached the door, and knocked on the door. The captain opened the door, and smiled when she saw it was the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor. Did you need something?" she asked.

"No, I came to inform you we are docked, and that it's time to leave."

Amelia frowned slightly.

_Is he telling me goodbye?_ She thought.

"Ofcourse, but can I talk to you in my stateroom?"

"Um-er s-sure."

Delbert walked in past Amelia. She closed and locked the door. Delbert gulped. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Is that your way of telling me goodbye, or are you coming here to help me, Delbert?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

Delbert let out a small sigh, but he was still confused.

"Um, h-help you. I thought th-that I-I would- um h-help you." he stuttered.

Amelia smiled. His stuttering was just to cute.

"Alright then, Delbert. If you would please help me off the ship, and hopefully past the watchful eyes of the hospital." she smiled slyly.

"Hey don't think I won't drag you to the hospital myself." he grinned back.

They exited the ship, but was almost dragged off. As soon as the medics saw the ship they came rushing. In such bad shape who knows how bad the surviving crew could be. The robo-police was also there, and took the pirates to be hanged. (Only after Amelia slappped and fined each one for ruining her ship.) Then the medics took Amelia to the ambulence.

"Excuse me, sir. What is your name and your relation to the patient?" a man asked Delbert before allowing him on.

"I'm her- uh-um...well you see..."Delbert started.

"_Sigh-_That man you're talking to is my husband, Doctor Delbert Doppler. So please allow him on the ride to your bloody hospital with me." Amelia interrupted. The man looked to Delbert. Who seemed to have frozen and paled.

"Is this true?"

"Um-I-uh y-yes. She's my w-wi- er I'm her h-h-husband." Delbert managed. He then hoped in the vehicle Amelia was in, and they were all driven to the hospital.

**Well, what will happen at the hospital? Hmmmm. If anyone has ideas tell me I'm getting low.**


	11. Chapter 11

The drive to the hospital was short. Well, atleast Amelia thought it was short. She thought they had gotten there to soon. (But she only thought this because on the ride there she was laying with her head on Delbert, and there fingers intwined. Although, she won't admit to that.)

"I don't want to go in to your damn hospital!" She yelled at some poor medic. "I just to a cup of tea, and I'll be fine!"

"Okay, Captain..." the medic said slowly. "We just need to look at it real quick."

"Um, sir?" Delbert broke in. "If I may be of some assistance?"

The medic looked at Delbert, and shrugged. Delbert came next to Amelia, and,to everryone's surprise, picked her up off her feet. Exactly as he had done so in Treasure Planet.

"Alright, sir." Delbert said calmly as if he didn't just pick up Amelia. "Lead the way."

The medic just stood there, shocked at what had just happened. Amelia was glaring at Delbert, but she still couldn't use it to hide her sly smile.

"Um- yes. This way." The medic finally said.

Delbert carried Amelia into the hospital room she was stationed to. Once in the room he finally put her down.

"Delbert!" she said trying to be angry, but couldn't help blushing. "That was completely unorthodox!"

"Is that so?" he said. "Is that why you were smiling while I carried you, or why you're blushing now?"

_Damn...He's gotten better at giving witty remarks._ Amelia thought. _But it is because of me he has to get better._

"You learn fast, but remember. I'm the master here. So, I'll let it pass, but not without a penalty..."

Amelia smirks and gets a evil glint in her eyes. Delbert pales, and, luckily for Delbert, the doctor comes in.

"Well, Captain, what seems to have happened?" the doctor asks. Amelia proceeds to tell her how she was hit by a laser ball.

"Mhmm...Okay if you'll let me take a look at your sides, and then get some X-rays we'll tell you your results." the doctor replied after writing down some stuff. Amelia then was about to lift her shirt when she remembered Delbert was here. She turned to the doctor and said,

"Um, can he be,um..." she started.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asked. "This is your husband, correct?"

_Crap! _thought Amelia. _They still think Delbert is my husband, and questions will come up if they think I have a problem taking off my shirt in front of my 'husband.'_

"Um, yes. He is my husband."

Delbert winked at Amelia and said,

"I think it's just my w-wife here is hungry. She wants to know if I can step out and get us a snack." Delbert said.

_Oh, Delbert..._ she thought. _Always the gentleman..._

"Ofcourse," said the doctor. "By all means. It's right down the hall."

Delbert nodded and left the room as the doc examined her wound. When he came back it was time for X-rays.

"This way please." said the doc.

They got X-rays taken and they were told Amelia had a broken rid and would have to stay here awhile.

"WHAT!" Amelia said. "How long!"

"About 2-3 days then you, and can go home with your husband."

_This is great..._she said. _just great..._

The doctor leaves Delbert and Amelia in the room alone.

"Well, atleast it's not that long, Amelia."

"Well, then, _Doctor_ Doppler. That means you should have no trouble visiting me eveyone of those days."

"Ofcourse, Amelia. I have to make sure you behave, and don't run out of this hospital." he smirked.

"Well, if I recall. I still need to make up for that one remark earlier." she again smiled evilly.

Delbert stopped smiling, and paled again.

"W-W-What did y-you have i-in mind?"

"You'll see. You'll see..."

**Uh-oh, Delbert. You're in for it now. R&R. Give some ideas too. What do you want Amelia to do to Delbert.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning- This next chapter will have a small amount of sexual tension. So I recommend any little kids in the room close their ears, and say 'lalalala I can't hear you' while the older sibling reads it out loud to torture them. You have been warned...**

_Delbert was sitting in his study. He had found a perfectly good book to read, and was sitting in his favorite armchair. H didn't hear the sound of someone sneaking into the room and then lock the door on the outside. All while hiding the key in one of the many piles of books. Delbert finally finished his book, and stood up. He walked to the door to leave, but found he couldn't open it._

"What the hell..." he muttered. Then suddenly a blindfold went over his eyes. He also felt his hands get pulled behind him and get cuffed together.

"W-Who is-" he started, but was gaged.

_Crap! What will I do! _he thought.

He then heard a whip crack, and a evil laugh.

_Wait! That sounded feminin!_

"Hello, love. I hope you don't mind, but I need to get you back for that stunt at the hospital..." purred an all to familiar voice.

He then felt the blindfold come off, and standing in front of him was Amelia. Only she was dressed in a black, leather shirt, but it completely exposed her stomach and it criss-crossed in the back. She also wore her _long _Captian boots. She was also wearing matching pants to tie it together, and in one hand was a studded coller. But what scared him was what was in the other hand. In her hand was a whip. She then undid his gag to let him talk.

"A-Amelia. W-W-What are y-you d-doing?"

" I told you. This is pay back for what you said at the hospital."

"But I-"

Amelia put a finger up to his lips.

"Shh.."

She then kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away, and moved lower kissing his cheek, then jaw, and his neck. Delbert kind of sat there. There was a battle going on inside his *_cough* _pants.

_Delbert snap out of it! This is wrong! Get a grip. _His mind screamed_. But it feels so good...NO! Snap! out! of! it!_

_"_Amelia..." he said. "Amelia...we need...to stop..."

Amelia pulled back, and gave him that evil smile.

"Sorry, love, but what's the love in that." She then put the coller around Delbert's neck.

"Hmm..." she said. "I do believe you're over dressed. I think it's to _hot_ to be wearing all that."

"Ha! H-How you gonna do that? I do believe I'm cuffed up!" he said happy that he founnd a way out of his problem.

Amelia looked unfazed by the problem. She then reached behind her, and pulled out a pair of scissors. She gave Delbert her famous 'Do you know now?' look. Delbert had horror written on his face. She then took a step closer, and began cutting off Delbert's shirt. When she had sucsessfully gotten his shirt off she admired his chest. The 3 days she was in the hospital he had decided to start working out. He had been doing really well. Since Canids lose weight fast, he had already lost his little tummy. If he kept it up who knows! He might even get a pack! (Yeah Right!)

"Well, Doctor, you seem to be doing well." she said as she kissed him hard.

"I-uh I-" Delbert sighed.

_I'm not gonna beat her. Might as well join her..._

Then to Amelia's surprise she felt Delbert start kissing her down her neck. She smiled. Her plan had worked.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but that ship has sailed."

She then stood up, and undid Delbert's hands. Delbert looked at her astonished. He rubbed his wrists, and watched as Amelia found the key and unlocked the door.

"Good night, Delbert." With that she left a confused, and slighly disappointed, Delbert.

"What a tease..." he muttered.

"I heard that!" Amelia called back.

Delbert shrugged. _It's true..._

He then went back to his room for a new pair of clothes.

**Wow...Who would of thought Amelia was such a tease. Poor Delbert. Oh, well he'll get his chance...maybe... R&R. Send in ideas. Where should they go on their date? Til next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that I haven't updated anytime soon. My family is here so it has been hard to keep it up. Anyways, here is the next one. Enjoy!**

"Doctor? How are you holding up?" Amelia asked Delbert. He looked up from the navigational equipment.

"Just fine. Thank you, Captain." he replied. It had been 2 months since Amelia's little tease. Since then she had asked Delbert to be her offical Navigater. But she hadn't found a suitable 1st mate. They were about to leave for their 1st mission together since Treasure Planet. for this trip Amelia had hired a female Canid by the name of Alice as her 1st mate.

"Captain?" Alice asked. "May we talk in the stateroom for a second?"

_What does she need to ask now? _Amelia thought. "Ofcourse."

They walked to the stateroom leaving Delbert alone with his equipment. When they got their Alice turned around and asked.

"So...I know this entirely unprofessional, but do you know if Dr. Doppler is...single?"

Amelia nearly pounced on the poor Canid.

_NO! HE IS TAKEN BY ME! _Amelia thought.

Amelia cleared her throat.

"Well," she said sharply. "I think you should keep that kind of stuff off of my ship. Is that clear?"

The Canid looked confused. She had heard rumors that Captain Amelia was heartless, but no one could really this mean.

"Yes, Captain..."

With that the Canid girl left. Leaving behind a fuming Captain Amelia.

_Who does she think she is?!_ She thought. _Trying to see if Delbert was single or not. If anything he is with me! Right? Yes! Ofcourse! We've alreaddy been on a few dates! I even remember our first!_

***KnockKnock***

**Amelia went over to the door and opened it to reveal Delbert. Only he was dressed up in a red coat with a white one underneath. With black slacks.**

**"Why hello, Delbert. You look very dashing." Amelia said. She was speaking the truth. She did think he looked rather good this evening.**

**"Well, Amelia. I'm sure I amothing compared to how beautiful you are." he said smoothly. Amelia was wearing a sparkling blue dress. (believe it or not) With thst they left for the restuaraunt. Then Delbert had an extra surprise. He took her to a hill in the distance, and they sat there watching the stars. Hand in Hand. Then Delbert took Amelia, and left for his own house. (But Amelia gave him a good kiss before he left, so don't worry.**

Amelia sighed. She should probably go out there, and get ready. When there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Amelia was very pleased to see Delbert stumble into the room.

"I came to tell you it was time for the launch." he said.

Then an idea sprang into her head, and she grinned her evil smile. **(Run Delbert! Run!)**

"Well, Doctor, I do believe we may have some time before the launch." She said walking closer to Delbert.

"I-um W-What do y-you mean?"

"This!"

With that Amelia grabbed his shirt pulling his lips lower to meet hers. A first Delbert was shocked, but he soon melted into the kiss as well. He placed his hands on Amelia's waist. Her's were now getting lost in his hair. She then pushed Delbert and herself against the wall. Everything was-

"Captain? We are- Woah! Oh I am so sorry!" Alice had just burst in to see the Captain making out with the Doctor. She was so getting fired now. The 2 lovebirds, on the otherhand, had pulled apart and had turned to look at the new comer. Delbert was beet red, and Amelia had returned to her Captain's pose.

"Alright. I'll come help with the launch. Doctor come by later and we'll discuss the route for the trip." Amelia said then opened the door for them all to leave. As they walked to the deck Alice leaned over and whispered

"You could've told me you 2 were together. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Then Amelia did something she hadn't done in a long tome. She blushed.


	14. Chapter 14

Amelia was walking on deck. They would be able to dock within the hour. She couldn't wait to be home. Then her and Delbert would be able to get some alone time. While she was daydreaming she didn't see where she was walking, and she ran right into Delbert...who was leaning over the edge of the ship.

"Whoa!" Delbert yelled. As he fell he saw some rope and grabbed it. Hanging on for his life. "HELP!"

"Delbert!" Amelia yelled completely forgeting her Captain act. But who can blame her she loved this man. (Even though she hadn't said it quite yet.) She looked around and saw a piece of rope. She tied it to herself, and something that was on the deck. She then dived off the deck reaching for Delbert.

"Delbert! Give me your hand!" she yelled. They reached for each others hand until they finally locked hands.

"Pull us up!" she commanded. The crew pulled up Delbert and Amelia. As soon they were back on deck Delbert brushed himself off.

"Well, that was more fun than I-mhm" he started but was interupted when Amelia basicaly threw herself at Delbert knocking him down, and she sat on top of him.

"Delbert Doppler! If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally see you locked into your house and wrapped in bubble wrap!" Amelia yelled. She then got up off of Delbert, and marched to her stateroom. Leaving an awestruck Delberrt and crew.

"Um, I'll go talk to her." he reasured the crew. He then walked in the direction Amelia had went in.

"uh, Captain?" he said.

"Go away."

"Amelia. What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Delbert...just leave me alone..."

Delbert sighed. He then opened the door and walked in. He looked around until he saw Amelia hunched over her desk. Her shoulders shaking.

"Amelia, are you crying?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

She turned her head slightly and said,

"I said to leave."

"Well, Captain, I would've listened, but I'm not acting as your crew member. I'm acting as your friend."

He laid a hand on Amelia's shoulder who grabbed it with her own.

"Delbert, I-I almost lost you...I-I can't lose you like I lost Arrow...I-I love you."

Delbert looked ar her then picked her up and turned her around. He then pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised at his boldness, but melted into his kiss. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Amelia, I love you too. You don't need to worry about me. I will live for years to come."

Amelia smiled. She had choosen a good man. she never thought she would love a man. Although, many men had tried to win her heart. She never let them see passed her barrier, but some how Delbert had. He was the only man who could catch her defenseless.

**KnockKnockKnock**

Amelia sighed. She was having such a good time. She stepped away from Delbert.

"Come in."

It was Alice.

_She is always ruining my moment._ Amelia thought. _She is not staying on this ship. Oh well. The search for a decent first mate continues._

"I came to inform you it is time to dock. Plus, I will be needing my paycheck." Alice said.

"Alright. I shall be out in a minute." Amelia replied. Alice nodded and left Delbert and Amelia alone again.

She turned to Delbert with a smirk on her face.

"Well, _Doctor,_ are you ready to be on solid ground again?"

"Hm, will I nearly fall to my doom on solid ground?" he replied also smirking.

Amelia rolled her eyes in mock frustration.

"_Doctor,_ I asure you. You want fall through the ground."

"Then let's be off. Shall we?"

He extended his arm to Amelia. Who took it gladly.

"We shall."

With that they were off.

**Okay it's finished. Please give me reviews. I write for those things. See ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I locked myself upstairs because my mom statred talking about some guy she thought was cute. EW! Anyways, I got bored so here is another one! Enjoy!**

Amelia was reading a story on **(Though she doesn't know she's a movie yet.)** She was reading a cute little story when her cellphone started to ring. By the tone that was going off it meant it was Delbert..

_Well, Delbert, _She thought. _What surprise do I get this time?_

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yes is this, Amelia Smollet?" asked a strange female voice.

"Yes. Who is this? And why are you using Delbert's phone?" Amelia said using a incredible amount of force and snap. **(Me:Jealous much, Amelia?*snickers* Amelia:*glares* SHUT UP AND TYPE!)**

"Hi, I'm Doris Doppler. Delbert's 16 year old sister. He asked me to use his phone because he said you don't answer unknown numbers." she said. "But that is beside the point. Delbert has gotten into an accident, and he is in the hospital."

Amelia was speechless. Delbert had gotten hurt, and very badly at that too. What would she do? She had to see him.

"W-Which hospital is he in?" she whispered. So Doris gave Amelia directions to the hospital, and Amelia drove like hell to get there.

"Hi. How may I help you?" A lady at the front desk asked.

"I'm Amelia Smollet. I'm here to visit Delbert Doppler."

The lady looked confused for a moment then she seemed to remember something.

"Oh! That-um-yes. I'm so sorry. He's in room 806." the lady said.

Amelia thanked her and walked off in that direction. She glanced back and saw the lady smiling at her. When she notice Amelia looking at her she turned away quickly.

_What is that all about? _She thought._ We're in a hospital, and my boyfriend his hurt. How can she smile?!_

She saw a female Canid in front of room 806. When she saw Amelia she smiled, and extended her hand.

"Hi. You must be Amelia. My brother talks about you all the time. Even more than his star charts." The Canid said.

"Yes, and you must be Doris. I would say the same about you, but Delbert doesn't really talk about his family." Amelia said shaking her hand.

"I figured as much. We don't like to talk about our...father." she said filled with hatred. "But come on. Let's go inside."

Doris slowly opened the door, and the lights were turned off.

"Why in bloody hell are the lights-" Amelia started but was interupted by a loud,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMELIA!"

In the room was Jim, Sarah, B.E.N., Morph, and holding a cake with the number **(Amelia: Ahem, you don't really need to know that.) **on it was Delbert. Who was perfectly fine. Amelia was shocked. She expected to see a sick Delbert. Not a surprise party...for _her!_

"How DARE you Delbert Doppler!" she finally yelled. "I drove like crazy to find out you're perfectly fine! I-"

Delbert swung her down into a kiss. Then set her back up again.

"Now, what were you saying?" he said. Blushing that he had done that in front of a crowd. Who had started snickering and snorting at the way he got her to shut up.

"Thank you..." Amelia said hugging Delbert. "I can't believe you did this for me. Why?"

"Because I knew you would forget it, and do absolutely nothing." he said.

Amelia smiled.

"Well, then. Now that that's settled...Let's party!" Jim yelled while bringing out the Scotch.

"James Pleahdees Hawkins! Where did you get that?" Sarah yelled.

"From your personal cabnet." Jim said smugly.

Sarah reddend. She had wondered where her Scotch had went. Now she knew.

"Fine. Let's do this." Sarah said.

They all drank down. In other words, they were all drunk.

"Delbert Doppler...I love oo..." Amelia slured.

"I love me oo...and oo..." With that they started making out in the back of the ambulence. (P.S. They aren't driving the hospital is taking them all to Delbert's in an ambulence they didn't need right then.) While Jim made out with Doris, and Sarah had found some really cute dude that was her age. They too were making out. B.E.N. and Morph sat there crying about how they would never find true love.

**Well, that's it. For now. I'll update as soon as I can. R&R. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

Amelia woke up with a major headache.

_Where the hell am I? _She thought._ OW! My fucking head. Wait...Who's arms are these?_

Amelia looked up, and smiled. She was being held my Delbert on his couch. Amelia stealthily got up, and out of Delbet's grasp. She laid a kiss on his nose then decided to find the others. She found Doris and Jim puking, **(Thankfully in the toilet.)** and found Sarah and her 'friend' in one of the guest rooms. They were giving each other uneasy glances, and were getting dressed.

_Way to go, Sarah...I think..._ Thought Amelia.

Amelia went back downstairs to see Delbert was missing.

"Delbert? Where are you?" Amelia asked.

"In here." Delbert yelled from the kitchen. Amelia walked towards the kitchen, and there was Delbert. He was rubbing his head. Amelia smirked.

"Bloody hangovers. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Woof" agreed Delbert. Atleast, I'm pretty sure that's what it meant. Amelia went over to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for the wonderful birthday."

"Was it as wonderful as my eyes?" he smirked.

"Hm, let me see them."

She turned him around, and looked into his eyes. They were warm, and filled with joy.

"Yes. It was as wonderful as your eyes."

They both leaned in to kiss.

**RingRingRing**

"Ugh, Yes who is this?" Amelia answered.

"Is this Delbert Doppler?" asked a voice.

"No. This is Amelia Smollet."

"Oh, good. We were trying to reach you. You have a new mission. We're faxing them now."

Amelia looked over and read the fax. A 1st mate and crew had already been asigned. They would deliver a cargo of fresh purps to Cario. It would be about 2 weeks. They were to leave today.

"Alright thank you." Amelia said.

"Oh, and some advice. The 1st mate is really tough. He even carries around a beating stick. So be careful. Bye."

Amelia turned around to a curious Delbert.

"We have another mission, Doctor."

**A few hours later and they are waiting for the crew at the spaceport.**

"So, Captain, are you ready for yet another trip?" Delbert asked.

"Ofcourse, Delbert. It's about time we get a new mission. Ah here comes the crew now."

A bunch of men come up. Mostly they are Canid. Very old Canids to be exact.

"Welcome aboard my ship. I will not tolerate tom foolery, or anything of the sort. Now will the 1st mate please come up."

A Cannid man around the age of 54 came up. In his hand was a big stick. He was eyeing Delbert with a very intimadating look. It made Amelia worry for Delbert. Delbert had gone pale.

"Present your name."

"1st mate Derek Doppler. Reporting for duty." he said. He looked at Delbert. "Hello, Delbert."

Delbert just stared until finally he managed to say,

"Father."

**OMG! I don't know. Who didn't see this coming? Poor Delbert. Send in ideas. What will they do? R&R. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Amelia was shocked. This was the man that had beat the man she loved.

_Oh, Delbert..._ Amelia thought.

She looked at Delbert to see his pale face to turn to an expression of...hate. She had never seen Delbert so angry before. I mean they had their fights every now and then, but he was never really mad. Not like now.

"Ah, yes. Crew, you know what to do. Find your posts and be prepared to launch. Mr. Doppler and Doctor. I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." Amelia said. Everyone left to do their job, and Delbert, Amelia, and Mr. Doppler went to Amelia's stateroom. Once inside Amelia locked the door.

"So, Delbert." Said his father. "How's it been?"

"How's it been? Are you kidding me? That's all you can say right now! After years of beating me with that very stick in your hand right now! All you can say is 'How's it been?'" Delbert yelled.

"Listen. I-I know you're mad, but after you and your sister left I-I realized it was my fault. I wanted to die. I was a bastard. If I could I would take it all back. I'm sorry, but I decided to try and find you. I learned that you funded Treasure Planet's voyage, and I was over joyed. I came hear to find you. When I couldn't I decided to get a job here, and keep looking. I didn't expect you to be on this ship." Mr. Doppler said.

"Ha! You think I'd fall for that. You told me that's what you say to whores you want to have sex with again after you already blew them off! I can't believe you think so low of me." Delbert responded.

"Damnit! How'd you remember you son of a bitch! You want to know why I think low of you? Well, you're a nerd. You disgraced me by running away, and when you did child services came along to collect you and you weren't there they thought I killed you and your sister! I went to jail! And the number 1 reason, you could never get a girl! When I was your age I'd have your mother around my finger, along with six others!" he yelled.

"Well, Mr. Doppler," Amelia interupted both men. They looked at her confused. "That's where you're wrong. Your son has managed to 'get a girl.' As you say."

"Well she must be blind! How could this wimp ever get a girl! I mean you don't see him with a girl like...like...Yourself, Captain!" He said. Proud that he made his point. Amelia looked at him then at Delbert, and smiled. She walked over to Delbert.

"Well, sir, the girl that choose him is blind. She's blinded by love. And a girl like me. Well, maybe in your world I'm not the kind you'd think would be with your son. You should know I am dating your son. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Amelia then grabbed Delbert into another passionate kiss. When she released to look at her handiwork she saw his father looking at her wildly.

"What! I-I-I" he looked at Amelia with an agered look and raised his club. Amelia got scared as the club came now she raised her arm and closed her eyes.

"Oof!"

Amelia opened her eyes. She didn't make that sound. What she did see was that Delbert had gotten hit. He had jumped infront of Amelia taking the blow from the club. She was now furious. He had tried to hit her, but Delbert, her love, had saved her.

"That felt good. It's been too long, son." Mr. Doppler smirked as he watched Delbert hold his stomach from where he was hit.

"You bastard! Get off my ship!" Amelia yelled. Then she scratched his eye. **(Thank you for that Umbre0n)**

"Ah! My eye! Fine you bitch! I'll leave!" he shouted.

He then marched off the ship. He was obviously furious. Later they heard he had bought an eye patch, and was hanged for crimes of being a pirate.

"Delbert, are you okay?" Amelia asked while helping Delbert up.

"Yes. I'm fine, but what about you? He didn't get you. Did he?" Delbert said while brushing himself off.

Amelia sighed. She was frustated.

_How can he think about me when he is the one hurt? _Amelia thought.

"Delbert. I'm fine. Honestly how can you think about me at a time like this? You just got hurt!"

Delbert just chuckled and said,

"Because people do crazy things when they're in love."

Amelia smiled.

"Oh, Delbert. I love you, too."

They sat there for a second before Delbert said,

"Well, I think we should get ready to launch, Captain."

"Yes. You go on ahead. I'll be up in a minute."

He nodded and started to close the door when,

"And Doctor..."

Delbert looked to see Amelia walk to the door with a little smirk.

"Come by my stateroom tonight, but don't let the crew know."

She winked then closed the door. Leaving Delbert standing there.

_I can't wait for tonight..._They both thought.


	18. Chapter 18

_Amelia opened her eyes. She was in a cave all tied up. She looked around. There was a tarp over something big, but what she had no idea. Standing by the tarp was Silver._

_"Aye, Cap'n. So nice of you to join us." he said._

_"What do you mean us? It's only you and me." she spat._

_"Is that so?" he asked her. He then removed the tarp to show 4 kids. 3 were felids that looked like herself. The other was a canid. He looked exactly like Delbert._

_"I have another present for you..." Silver said as he brought out a over-sized bag. He opened it up, and dumped out what was in it. Amelia gasped at what she saw._

_"D-Delbert?" Amelia said. She got no response, and she knew why. Delbert was dead. The kids saw this, and they started crying._

_"Daddy!" cried out one of the girls._

_"Mom save us!" said the canid._

_Amelia was torn. Their was her one true love. Dead. And now these kids were claiming to be hers._

_"Nooooo!" Amelia cried._

Amelia woke up breathing hard. She was in her stateroom. Delbert was already up, and trying to get dressed before the crew found out.

"Good morning, Amelia. Are you alright? It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Delbert said while pulling up his pants. Amelia nodded, and walked over to Delbert. When she got to him she gave him a tightenig hug. To make sure he was alright.

"I'm so worried for you, Delbert." she whispered. She let go to see his smiling face.

"And I'm worried for you, too. But we're both alive and well. Nothing can hurt us when we're together. Besides, we dock this morning in less than 20 minutes. Now I have to go before the crew wakes up. I love you."

With that he gave her a kiss,(Which Amelia deepend because she was still worried.)and left. Amelia sighed.

_It was just a dream._ She thought. _Just a dream. But who were those kids? And why did they come in my dream? Only people that felids know come into their dreams..._

She paced her room a little then stopped. This trip was 2 weeks long. 1 week to get to the destination, and 1 week to get back home.

_No. That's not right. Is it? _She thought. _What's today? I need a calender._

She walked over to her calender. She was right. Today was a very important day. Well, atleast it was important to her, and someone else.

_I need to go talk to him about it. _She thought. _Actually, it can wait. Besides, I need to make some calls._

So in those 20 minutes Amelia made some calls, and arrangements.

**KnockKnock**

"Come in" she said. She expected to see Delbert, but it was just some crew person.

"We're ready to dock, Captain." he said. Amelia nodded her approval.

"Alright. I'll be on my way then." Amelia stated.

Once docked her and Delbert went to his mansion. It was quiet and dark. Amelia was acting kind of strange.

"What is it, Amelia?"

"Nothing. Just..." Amelia said while opening the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Amelia said in unison with everyone else from her party. Delbert was stunned. He had tried to keep his a secret, but that hadn't worked.

"I can't hide anything from you. Can I?" Delbert said while looking at Amelia.

"Nope, and I'm sorry dear, but I couldn't get you a present because of that blasted trip."

"Well, you could still give me one present..." He got down on one leg and pulled out a ring. Amelia was shocked. She did not see this coming.

"Amelia Smollet, will you marry me?"

"I- Yes! I will, Delbert! I'll marry you!"

They then kissed passionatley and everyone cheered. Jim pulled out some more Scotch. **(No need to ask where it came from. *****_Everyone looks at_**_ Sarah.*)_ They all get drunk, again. Only this time there is no need for an ambulence, and Sarah isn't the one to go upstairs and get undress. You should all know who goes upstairs.

**Yay! They got married. It's only about time. Next chapter is the wedding! And Jim has a surprise for the newly weds! R&R, Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone was crowded outside in the yard. It was a beautiful day, so a.k.a. it was a good day to get married. Every other day it had been rainy or cloudy, but today it was great. Everyone was talking, and being excited. Amelia and Delbert were that and more. They were freaking out. But who could blame them. It's not every day you make a life long comitment.

_You can do this. _Amelia thought. _You will be fine. Why are you so worried? This is Delbert we're talking...thinking...about!_

Amelia was so deep in thought she didn't hear Sarah come into the room she was in.

"You okay, Amelia." Sarah asked. Amelia turned around shocked, but when she saw it was Sarah she smiled. Sarah was her maid of honor, and Jim was the best man.

"Oh, yes. I'm just a little nervous is all." she told her.

"I understand. I remember when I married Jim's father. I felt like I was about to explode." Sarah said. She gave Amelia a comforting smile.

"Now. If I'm right it's time to go."

Amelia took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm ready."

With that they started to walk to the smiling Delbert. He was wearing a black tux with a white tie. Standing next to him was Jim. He had a black tux with a black bowtie. Sarah had a purple and blue dress on. It showed her ankles just a little at the bottom. Amelia wore a traditional white dress **(Although, she really hates wearing that sort of stuff she did because today was special.) **It had an open back, and a small train. She stood up next to Delbert. They gazed at each other. The priest looked to both of them, and said,

"Well, let's get this show on the road." He then said a bunch of priest stuff that you need to say at weddings. It was now time for the vows. Delbert was to go first.

"Amelia, when I first met you I didn't imagine we would ever get married. I was a bumbling fool, and you where a calm, cool Captain. But then I got to know you better, and I fell in love with you. I will follow you everywhere. Maybe not always physically, but I'll be there. I love you now, and always."

Everyone did the little,

"Aawwwww"

It was now Amelia's turn she was scared, but she looked into Delbert's deep brown eyes and calmed down.

"Delbert, you were one of the few people to see through my Captain act. Everyone else was my family, so when you did I was confused. At first, I was scared you would tease me, but you didn't. Instead you brought out a new side of me. A side I didn't think any man could find. It was love. I will love you for all eternity."

Again everyone was like,

"Aawwwww"

"You may kiss the bride." the priest announced.

Delbert grabbed Amelia's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Which she deepend by putting her hands around his neck, and pulling herself closer. It felt like they were the only ones there. So, yeah, they didn't here everyone cheering, and stuff. They pulled apart, and walked down the isle. To continue the party inside. Everyone went in with them to talk to them. They were to wait for everyone to leave first, so that gave them plenty of time to drink a little and talk.

"Alright, Dan, hit it!" Jim yelled suddenly.

Everyone looked at the DJ who was Dan. He also happened to be one of Jim's friends.

"This is for the newly weds." Dan announced. He then put on the song "Bad Touch." Delbert went red as it played, and Amelia glared at Jim who was singing along with it. When it finished Jim went over to them.

"Mr. Hawkins, you are lucky this is a wedding, or else you would be dead right now." Amelia said through tight teeth.

"Really, Captain. What happened to the 'you bring out a new side of me' stuff. Isn't Doc rubbing off on you right now?" Jim replied before running to hide as Amelia brought out her claws.

"You know, dear. Normally I would have asked you to take it easy on Jim, but I think he deserved that." Delbert said.

Amelia got her evil smile again. The one that scares Delbert just as much as it turns him on.

"As much as I hate to say it, but Mr. Hawkins does have a rather good idea."

Delbert turned a darker shade of red and just nodded. Amelia gave him a wink, and they both ssnuck upstairs while no one was looking. No one except for a smirking Jim.

**Go Delbert! Go Delbert! Go-**

**Sarah: Just get on with it!**

**Fine! Um, so they are now married! I'm hoping to do a few more chapters then end it. Give some ideas. R&R, until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

Amelia was being rushed into the room. One of the members in the group was her husband of 5 years. She grabbed his arm, and sqeezed it like a cobra squeezes it's soon-to-be-lunch. She pulled his head near hers.

"This is all your fault! You did this!" She yelled.

One of the other people in the group said,

"Don't worry, sir. They all say that."

Delbert just nodded. Amelia occasionally squeezed his arm again. He had to use all his controll to stop from asking for help. Because not only would she squeeze, but she clawed, too.

"Just breathe, darling." he said.

"You just breathe! You bas- OW!" she said.

Then the next thing they all heard was,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 3 kittens and a puppy were born.

"They're-They're beautiful." Was all Delbert could say.

"Oh, my precious children." Amelia said while smiling. She looked up at Delbert. "I love you, Delbert."

"I love you, too, Amelia"

_5 weeks later_

It was the opening of the Benbow Inn. The Doppler's all went to the party. It was time for the dance. Jim and Sarah were going down the line.

"Shall we, darling?" Delbert asked while extending his arm to Amelia.

"We shall." she smirked.

Delbert twirled her into a dip were they smiled at each other. To them it felt like time froze until Delbert brought her back up. Spinning her the rest of the way down the line like she was a toy ballerina. At the end he dipped her again, but this time instead of staring into each others eyes they shared a passionate kiss. The crowd whooped, and cheered. They pulled apart as the next two came down. They walked over to their children. Delbert Jr. was playing with a morph rattle, and Amy, the one that looked alot like Amelia, was glaring at him. The other two, Mikayla the brunette and Janine the blond, were sleeping peacefully. Amelia wrapped both her arms around Delbert who draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh, Delbert" she sighed. "I can't wait to see our future with our children."

Delbert smiled and nodded his head.

"I can't wait either, darling, but let's enjoy this while we can."

**So the years passed, and the children grew up. Delbert Jr. grew up to be a very wealthy mechanic. Mikayla became a librarien to the palace library. Janine married a miner, and never got a job because she had to stay home to raise her 6 children. Amy followed her mother's footsteps, and became the 2nd female Captain after her mother. Amelia and Delbert lived out their years until they finally passed away.**

**The End.**

**Well, that's it I hope you all enjoyed. Tell me your thoughts and comments. Bye, Bye.**


End file.
